evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Lensherr
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr (Magneto) Personality Cold and distant, as both leader and father, The master of magnetism has only one plan in life: mutants standing above humans, no longer suffering mankind persecution. The fact he was born and raised during World War II (When Hitler ordered to exterminate anyone different, from people to mutants) didn't help him in seeing humanity's good side (Which Charles Xavier tries him to) Another seeing part of him, is his desire to be the only one who will lead the mutants to a better world. When Apocalypse's plan of turning all the human population into mutants came to be, Magneto refused to help him, saying that no one would rule with him around. Physical Appearance Magneto has white hair and blue eyes. He is very old, as being a child during WWII, and used different means to stay youthful throughout his life. He has lines around his face to make point of his age, and it is possible he is older than Xavier. In one episode, he de-ages himself using the same technology that created Captain America as his genetic enhancements are no longer working. Magneto wears a red and blue helmet that keeps telepaths from entering his mind. He also wears a purple cape, and red chest armor. Powers and Abilities Magneto can generate and control magnetic fields and various magnetic forces. His powers allow him to manipulate metal to levitate and move it in a similar manner to telekinesis. He can also manipulate metal at the molecular level, altering their viscosity to make them behave as liquids and solids without them getting hot. Through use of magnetic levitation he can levitate and achieve limited flight. In the episode Operation: Rebirth, it is confirmed by Nick Fury and Wolverine that Magneto can also generate powerful electromagnetic pulses capable of shutting down electrical systems. His powers allow him to even control the nigh indestructible metal Adamantium (As Wolverine has felt many times). Magneto's control of magnetic fields is truly massive. He has manipulated metallic structures from a great distance as seen in Day Of Reckoning and Day of Reckoning, when he manipulated the terrain of a construction sight from easily a mile away on the roof of a city sky scraper. He was able to levitate multiple military tanks and jeeps and pull orbiting satellites down from space smashing them into the dome surrounding Apocalypse's pyramid. Early Life Erik Lensherr was exposed to the bitter sting of discrimination long before he discovered his mutant gifts. He spent many of his formative years in the Auschwitz prison camp in Poland, under the harsh and tyrannical rule of the Nazis, and was the only survivor in his family. One night, completely by surprise, the super soldier known as Captain America, accompanied by a Canadian Special Forces agent known as Logan, broke into the prison camp and liberated the boy and the other survivors. While attempting the escape, Eric was able to save the survivors by using his powers to deflect grenades thrown by the guards. After his liberation, he vowed to himself and the world that he would never allow himself or his kind to be persecuted again. Only Logan saw this and asked the child his name, and was also thanked by young Erik for saving them. Years later, he met a young mutant telepath by the name of Charles Xavier. The two were instant friends, both realizing that humanity's mutation was the wave of the future, and that they needed to nurture it. However, the two friends differed greatly in their methods, with Xavier believing that human-mutant peace was possible, and Erik believing that mutants must rule the planet in order to prevent being persecuted. For a while they managed to ignore their differences, and worked together to develop the Cerebro system. When Xavier first recruited Storm, and sent her to find the wild man named Logan, Erik had enough, and donned his new persona as Magneto. With his own recruit Mystique, he attempted to convert Logan to his cause, but failed. Magneto split from Xavier and went to build his own team, using Mystique as Principal of Bayville High, to recruit young mutants for his Brotherhood of Mutants, as well as the services of Logan's hated nemesis, Sabretooth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Acolytes Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse